Arlo
Arlo is a Fyrotropic human boy, a Navaday and one of the six main character of Descendants. Arlo is the fourth sibling to be introduced, in the second episode. He carries a bow and arrow and is a talented archer. Arlo is 13 years old and the middle sibling. He also speaks with a British accent. Background Arlo was born during hard times of war and terror, when Fyrotropic kind were being viciously attacked and killed. Arlo was given away by his parents and adopted by a couple when he was a baby, for his safety. His biological parents were most likely later killed by Aliotropes. Arlo was apparently not raised in Antaria but on a different planet, and had come to earth to find his siblings. Arlo lived 13 years of his life without knowing about his actual identity or family, until several years later when the Fyrotropic Elixir restored itself. Arlo was confessed to by his adoptive parents and sent on a quest to find his siblings and re-activate the Elixir, so his kind would exist again. Physical appearance Arlo is average-heighted with straight rough dark hair and deep blue eyes. He has thin eyebrows, a small nose but a pretty big mouth if you ask me. Arlo is dressed in a light blue checked polo shirt, light green trousers and light brown shoes. He is usually seen with a bow and arrow and sometimes with a green hat with a red feather, much like Robin Hood. Arlo wears rounded glasses and has a long scar on one cheek. Personality Arlo is good-natured and has a cheerful and happy attitude towards almost everything, and is quite outspoken and not afraid of speaking what's on his mind. Arlo also dislikes violence and will not use his bow and arrow to kill anyone or hunt animals (though this may be because he is a Navaday). Arlo is also sometimes seen to jump to conclusions (he attacks Zeplin randomly thinking he's an Aliotropic spy when they first met). Powers and abilities Arlo is a naturally born Navaday, meaning he can communicate with all kinds of plantlife and wildlife. Arlo mentions making friends with animals and even trees wherever he goes, and he apparently knows half the jungle like the back of his hand. Knowing the place so well, Arlo acted as a map for his siblings throughout their journey in the forest. Bow and arrow In A Descendant of Robin Hood? Sadida at first thought Arlo was playing around with his bow, arrow and Robin Hood hat, but it turned out Arlo was a skilled archer, and was practising shooting in the forest. He has a very accurate shooting aim and can calculate the distance and shoot correctly from several yards away. Arlo is nearly always seen carrying his bow and he knows how to make sharp arrows merely from a stick or branch from a tree. Family Arlo is the fourth child among six siblings. He was born to Fyrotropic parents Aaliyah and Arhaam who were later killed by Aliotropic kind. Arlo has two older sisters, one older brother, one younger brother and one younger sister. Relationships Depictions 'Films' 'Video games' ''Descendants: Quest of the Lost Arlo is the playable character in the Xbox and PlayStation video game based on the series. He is gained after completing 15 levels, and then can be picked as a playable character among himself, Zeplin, Echo and Sadida. Quotes Behind the scenes 'Development' Arlo's personality came from the concept of Robin Hood, and Arlo was originally supposed to be based on Robin Hood himself, but was later changed to a boy who simply liked and acted like Robin Hood. Arlo was also originally given a Robin Hood like hat with a feather on it, but he is seen to not really wear it that much. The writers also wanted Arlo to have a Jamaican accent before, but was later cancelled due to Arlo's voice actor not being able to speak properly with one. 'Voice''' Arlo is voiced by British-American child actor Raymond Ochoa, who almost lost the role because he couldn't produce a Jamaican accent for Arlo, but the creators were so impressed by his voice acting they ended up changing Arlo's Jamaican accent to British, which Ochoa could produce perfectly as he was of British descent. Arlo and his actor Raymond are also both the same age in reality, 13 years old. Trivia Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main characters